


You Kill My Mind

by wallstracktwo



Series: This Is Halloween [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Halloween, M/M, Minor Character Death, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstracktwo/pseuds/wallstracktwo
Summary: Louis' Halloween doesn't go as planned.





	You Kill My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> This is part 1 of a two part series. It can be read alone or with part 2.
> 
> Title comes from "Kill My Mind" by Louis Tomlinson.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m bored.”

“You’ve been bored for almost four centuries.” Zayn rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Louis flung himself onto the bed next to him. 

“It’s Halloween. It’s the one night a year we get to play among the mortals. Let’s go out.” He turned over, facing Zayn. Sticking his lower lip out in a pout, he began batting his eyelashes. “Please.” He begged.

“Fine.” Zayn sighed. “But did you have to do the lip thing though? You know that I can never say no to that.”

A wide smile broke out on Louis’ face. “Really? I had no idea.”

“Fuck off.” Zayn hit him playfully on the head with a pillow. “Now let’s go before I change my mind.”

====

Two hours and five drinks later, Louis found himself pushed up against the brick wall outside of the local nightclub he and Zayn liked to frequent.

There was a sexy, gorgeous brunette on his knees in front of Louis, and Louis’ cock was in his mouth.

Louis threw his head back, eyes looking up to the sky as he came down the man’s throat with a loud moan that echoed through the alleyway.

The stranger stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, kissing Louis’ exposed neck. “Fuck you taste good.”

It was a good thing the man couldn’t see Louis’ face since he was rolling his eyes so hard that they practically wound up in the back of his head.

The man was dressed as a gladiator - an extremely sexy gladiator at that. His costume showed off his golden skin and perfectly defined abs. So his dirty talk needed a little work, but god did he look amazing. And fuck could he suck a cock.

Louis and the man pulled apart as Zayn came bursting into the dark alley.

“Louis! We gotta go, man. I fucked up.” He was out of breath and was as white as a ghost.

“What? What happened?” Louis asked, tucking his cock back into the loincloth he was wearing as part of his toga costume.

“No time to explain, we gotta go.” He took off running down the street before Louis could ask anything further, leaving him confused and worried.

“Look, I’m sorry. I gotta go.”

The man let out a chuckle. “Now? You’re kidding me right?” He motioned to his cock, which was still hard.

“I’m sorry. He needs me. But it was fun, so thanks?” He said, turning to walk away.

A hand grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back. “Yeah, well  _ I  _ need you.”

“Like I said, my friend needs me. Besides you have two hands to take care of that.”

“Why are you acting like such a child?”

Shock washed over Louis’ face. “A child? A  _ child? _ ” His voice went up an octave as he continued. “I am  _ not _ acting like a child, I am a 381 year-old witch for fuck’s sake.”

The man opened his mouth to say something but Louis cut him off by blowing cold air in his direction, immediately freezing him with his mouth still wide open.

“A child? I don’t think so.” Louis took a step closer towards the man, reaching up on his tiptoes until his mouth was level with the stranger’s.

He began taking a deep breath in, the man’s soul leaving his body and entering Louis’.

As the life began being drained from the man, he began turning to dust, from his head to his feet. The particles were blown away by the cool October wind.

When the last speck was out of sight, Louis flattened his feet on the ground, closing his eyes and breathing in a heavy sigh.

He felt the man’s essence coursing through his body and became immediately rejuvenated.

Louis shook off the feeling that someone was watching him as he looked around the empty alleyway.

He began walking towards the sidewalk in front of the club, not noticing the piercing green eyes watching him from the second story balcony.


End file.
